


i wanna go out

by whichlights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Jace Wayland, Autistic Maia Roberts, Autistic Simon Lewis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Ninja, Polyamory, and just for me bc i can do what i want, fuck you i love ninjago and im excited for the movie, simon is a geek and id die for him, while we're on the subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Simon mentions an old kid show he swears he "used" to be into, and Maia teases him for still liking Lego Ninjago, and Jace just doesn't understand what they're going on about.





	i wanna go out

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wanna go out by american authors aka the new song for the lego ninjago movie bc i am actually five years old and i love that show and i want to see the movie and so does simon
> 
> damn i havent written shadowhunter shit in. forever. but jace is autistic now bc i said so. 
> 
> also what the fuck they took king of shadows and way of the ninja off netflix. pretend theyre still there for this fic

They were in the mall, walking by the movie theater, when Simon saw the poster. 

"Oh, wow. Maia, Jace, look at this," he grinned. "There's a Lego Ninjago Movie coming out soon."

"Ninjago? Isn't that that old kids show with the color coded ninja?" Maia scrunched her nose. 

"Well, it's still ongoing," Simon mentioned. "Season eight is next year, I think."

"Oh my God you like the show."

"What? No! No, that's- that's a kid show!" Simon spluttered. "No, I just... noticed."

"It's okay Simon, we'll take you to see the movie," Maia laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "Right, Jace?"

Jace was giving the poster a funny expression. "Why is he green? If he's a ninja, why is he wearing green?"

"Well, it's a kid show. They color coded them so it'd be easier for kids to recognize them," Maia said. 

"Do you... have you never watched  _Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_?" Simon gawked at his boyfriend.

"No?"

"Unacceptable. Come on, the first five seasons are on Netflix and I know how to find the others."

\---

"Hope you guys don't mind slightly burned popcorn!" Simon called out from the kitchen.

Maia was sitting cross-legged on Jace's lap, setting up the Netflix with the TV. "No, that's fine!" She called back.

"This is Simon's Netflix queue?" Jay snorted. "Wow, that's a lot of cartoons. Is... is that one Ninjago? Yah, there it is."

"Yah, but there's two prequels that aren't connected to the actual seasons, and we  _must_ watch those first." Simon plopped down beside Jace, kissing Maia on the head and giving her the popcorn. "Give me the remote. It's more than a fair trade."

"What's it about?"

"Lego ninja that are obviously gay but aren't allowed to admit it due to heteronormativity in children's cartoons forced into badly written het romances."

"It's a love show?"

"No, sorry, it's actually about those ninja saving the world from various threats with elemental powers."

"Like  _green_." Maia threw popcorn up into the air.

"Green is a perfectly valid element, Maia!" Simon argued.

"Why is green an element?" Jace asked.

"He's the master of energy, Maia, not  _green_!" Simon said, exasperated. 

"He's never canonically referred to as that, or his element called energy," Maia corrected.

"How did you know that?"

"We all have our phases. Come on, this is the episode they beat up skeletons."

"I do like to watch people get beat up." Jace grinned as Simon started the show. 

\---

 

At around midnight, they were starting season four. They would have stopped at season one, but Jace was hooked. He cried alongside Simon when Zane died, and Maia sighed, paused the show, and kissed them until they cheered up enough to finish the season.

"You didn't tell me it was good! Sure, the fighting is a little off, by a lot, and weapons shouldn't be made of gold, and their outfits aren't very stealthy, and the heterosexuality is palpable which I mean come  _on_ Jay and Cole are OBVIOUSLY more compatible than Jay and Nya, and there's a lot of plot holes-"

"You've corrupted him," Maia sighed. "Start season four. Season five is the best one."

"That we can agree on," Simon said, and they continued their marathon in a tangle of blankets, limbs, and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i love my dorks look at them more please


End file.
